12_monkeysfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantis
Mantis, also known as Vivian Rutledge is a member of The Messengers, sent to battle Cole and Ramse for control of the timeline. She was genetically engineered in 2015 using Olivia's ova. After being sent back in time, her own ova were used to genetically engineer Olivia herself, creating a never-ending loop. In her later life, she found herself doubting the witness and his vision. Biography Season 1 Mantis and the eleven other Messengers are born on November 11, 2015. 28 years later, the Messengers contract Theodore Deacon to invade the temporal facility and help them take control of the time machine.Arms of Mine Season 2 After securing the time machine, Mantis and another Messenger are sent back in time.Year of the Monkey Mantis and a male Messenger arrive in 1944 from 2043. She kills and impersonates a woman, Vivian Rutledge, in order to get closer to their target, Thomas Crawford. Mantis seduces Crawford and then kills him in ritual fashion with her bone knife, but to her dismay, the expected result does not occur. She and her partner soon learn that they are looking for Crawford's son, Tommy Jr. One Hundred Years At the mental institution where Tommy is a patient, she runs into Ramse, who had splintered from 2044 to save Cole and Cassie. At first he is able to convince Mantis he is still working for the Army; she laments that, unlike him, she is destined never to have children. When he claims The Witness asked him to come, she realizes he is lying and handcuffs him to a radiator. Emergence Meanwhile, Cole and Railly find Tommy. Mantis kidnaps Cole and tortures him with electroshock to make Railly give up Tommy to her. She performs the ritual again and kills Tommy with the bone knife (which is carved from Tommy's own breastbone), causing a temporal paradox that knocks her out. Cole and Robert Gale come to interrogate her in the hospital. She declares that the Witness wants to end "time's cruel destruction" by breaking time itself, then escapes. Years later, Mantis gives birth to the Pallid Man. He is there at her death bed in 1971. In the intervening years between 1944 and her death in 1971, Mantis's ova are used by Albert Kirschner to genetically engineer a child: Olivia. In 1961, Mantis leads a group of Army members in an attack on Dr. Kirschner's laboratory in order to capture the child and rescue her from Cole, Cassie, and Ramse. They succeed in fighting off their enemies and take Olivia back to America. There, Mantis inducts Olivia into the Army of the 12 Monkeys and promises that she will soon have a big brother to watch over her.Fatherland Season 3 By 1953, Mantis has a son, the Pallid Man, and a husband, Zalmon Shaw. Shaw is considered to be a missionary for the Army of the 12 Monkeys. Together, the family travels around to visit towns where tragedies have struck. They prey on the victims' families, promising them reunions with their loved ones in an eternal forest of red. One of their missions is infiltrated by Cassie, Cole, and Robert Gale. The three are able to escape as Athan Cole and his Guardians gas the attendees inside the revival tent.Nature Trivia * Mantis has never been given a name on screen. She is referred to as Mantis in the scripts, as well as by the producers when they refer to her. IMDB lists her as "Vivian Rutledge." Appearances References ----